11
by Saandritta21
Summary: Glenn y Maggie tienen un encuentro sexual en la farmacia, tras ello, la pareja se lleva la caja de preservativos. ¿Como gastaran los 11 condones que les queda? AVISO RATED M POR REFERENCIAS SEXUALS


¡Hola! Aquí traigo una historia sobre Glenn y Maggie dedicada en especial a Raquii. Espero que os guste.

AVISO: Rated M por referencias sexuales explicitas.

**La farmacia **

Aun siento las piernas débiles y la respiración algo agitada. Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar hace apenas ¿Cuánto? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? No lo sé, he perdido la noción del tiempo, desde entonces no puedo parar de pensar en ese momento. Y todo por culpa de un malentendido. Pero bendito malentendido.

Si me hubieran dicho aquella mañana que me iba a acostar con Maggie no me lo hubiera creído. Aun sigo intentando analizar como ha pasado todo.

Todo había sido tan rápido cuando yo estaba buscando lo que Lori me había pedido que le trajera. Estaba en shock al descubrir que Lori podría estar embarazada. Estaba tan pendiente de mis pensamientos sobre el posible embarazo que no me di cuenta que Maggie estaba detrás de mí.

"Has encontrado algo" Su voz me hizo reaccionar, guardando rápidamente el test de embarazo en la mochila y cogí la primera caja que había alrededor. No vi lo que era, no sabía que estaba cogiendo y casi me da algo al descubrir que lo que tenía en mis manos era una caja de condones. No podía creerlo. Estaba seguro que pensaría que era un degenerado. Pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo perplejo. Me pregunto si tenía novia, al decirle que no, obviamente, pensó que estaría cogiéndolos por si tenía la oportunidad y a cada frase de esa conversación se iba enredando mas y mas. Y en ese momento, me sentía tan perdido sobre lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada. Incluso deje mostrar mi confusión, porque no sabía hacia donde me estaba llevando la conversación.

"Yo lo haría contigo" Me quedo tan perplejo que balbuceo un par de cosas mientras mi cabeza se imagina la escena. Veo como se quita la gorra y después la mía. Y entonces me besa. Me cuesta reaccionar porque sigo estoy perplejo, sin saber que está pasando. Pero mi cuerpo reacciona y cierro los ojos. El beso es suave y dulce, lo suficiente como para crear esa sensación de placer que hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía.

"No eres el único que se siente solo" Y tras esto, se quita la camisa. No puedo mirar hacia abajo aunque estoy deseando mirar, me quedo mirando su rostro. Y después se quita el sujetador, por un momento sigo mirando su rostro pero aquello es superior a mí. Esta desnuda delante de mí y mis ojos no pueden evitarlo más y bajan hacia sus pechos un segundo. Un segundo que me da tiempo de ver lo perfecta que es y un segundo para conseguir que mi miembro se estire bajo los pantalones. Me doy cuenta que la balanza esta mal inclinada así que decido quitarme la camisa también, para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Se vuelve acercar mientras nuestros labios se tocan otra vez. Son adictivos y tienen un sabor dulce, por primera vez llevo mis manos a su cuerpo mientras le beso. Primero por detrás de su cuello hasta bajarla hasta su cintura mientras me acerco a ella, hecho que hace que sus pezones se claven en mi torso. Su piel es tan suave. Y la aprieto más a mí. Y mi pene esta ya duro, muy duro de sentir el contacto con su piel, mientras que nuestras lenguas empiezan a jugar entre ellas.

Dios, siento que voy a explotar. Sus manos bajan por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y me aprieta contra ella. Estoy seguro que puede sentirme contra ella y creo intuir que eso le gusta. Le gusta mucho. Por un momento me separo de ella y le empiezo a dar besos en el cuello bajando lentamente hasta donde quiero ir. Antes debido a la situación no he podido admirarlas bien pero ahora las tengo de frente mirándolas fijamente. Sus pezones marrones están duros. Las toco con mis manos, y las amaso suavemente. Estoy asi durante un rato. Hasta que hago lo que deseo desde hace un buen rato, paso la lengua por su pezón izquierdo y me lo llevo a la boca. Escucho algo parecido a un gemido. Y vuelvo a repetir la acción, chupándole para después, ir en busca de su otro pezón.

Sus manos van por mi espalda hacia abajo y la llevan hacia mi bulto acariciándolo por encima del pantalón. Hace un gemido de satisfacción cuando ve que esta duro. Se aparta de mí, mientras lleva sus manos a mi cremallera y lo baja, rápidamente mis calzoncillos caen con los pantalones. La miro a ella para ver su reacción y veo una sonrisa de satisfacción y hace algo que no me lo esperaba. Se arrodilla delante de mí. Y siento que esto va a ser demasiado para mí.

Coge mi pene con una mano y lo bombea y yo tengo que cogerme al estante de mi lado para no caerme y antes de darme cuenta, siento como la cálida boca está en mi pene rodeándolo. Gimo alto, y miro para abajo, sus suaves ojos están cerrados disfrutando de lo que hace y llevo una mano a su pelo corto, acariciándoselo. Tiene que parar, tiene parar antes de que me corra.

Susurro su nombre y ella parece entender lo que quiero decir porque, de repente se levanta y vuelve a ser ella, quien toma la iniciativa. Se baja los pantalones y sus braguitas. No puedo evitar mirarla. Le miro su centro y quiero llevar mis manos hacia allá abajo, tocándole. Estoy indeciso, pero es ella quien coge mi mano y la pone allí. Paso mis dedos por su centro llevándome su humedad en mis dedos. Esta mojada esta mojada para mí. Ella me da el paquete de condones y entiendo el mensaje me dispongo a abrirlos mientras veo que ella se pone con de espaldas a mí, frente a la estantería, bajando un poco el torso. Algo torpe abro la caja de condones y me lo pongo antes de centrar la vista hasta su culo hermoso que tengo delante de mí.

Paso la punta por su centro mojado y no puedo evitar gemir y veo que ella también, pero antes de hacerlo quiero verla. Así que, paso mis dedos por sus pliegues llevando mis dedos hacia su entrada y lo inspecciono, hasta de bajarlos hasta su clítoris. Noto su reacción cuando se estremece cuando lo acaricio en círculos y entonces se que no puedo más. Llevo la punta de mi pene hacia su entrada y me deslizo en ella. Mi gemido de satisfacción de se une la de ella. La veo como se agarra fuertemente en la estantería y yo empiezo a moverme. Lentamente, primero, peor mis instintos no pueden más y empiezo a bombear mas y mas rápido. Veo como la estantería se mueve por mis embestidas. Miro para abajo y veo como su culo hermoso expuesto para mi, y veo como entro y salgo de ella, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y me muevo más rápido. Ella no se queda atrás mueve sus caderas contra las mías. Estamos desincronizados pero da igual. Nos movemos los dos tan rápidamente.

Siento que estoy cerca y no puedo permitir que ella no llegue antes que yo. Así que ralentizo mis movimientos y paro un segundo antes de que me inclino hacia ella y llevo una de mis manos por su estomago hacia su centro. Mis dedos tocan su clítoris mientras lo muevo en círculos al mismo tiempo que embisto dentro y fuera de ella, cada vez, más y más fuerte. Y en ese momento siento como se aprieta a mi alrededor y sus gemidos llenan la farmacia. Y entonces me muevo más y mas rápido hasta que siento como la sensación familiar se centra bajo mi estomago y gimo fuertemente mientras me corro contra el condón.

Por un momento, me quedo quieto mientras ella parece respirar hondo y recuperando el aliento. Salgo de ella y me agacho para darle un suave beso en el hombro. Se gira y me da un beso, antes de separarse de mí y empezar a vestirnos en silencio.

"Llévate la caja" me dice refiriéndose a los condones antes de salir mientras yo la miro y sonrió, antes de hacerle caso. No sin antes revisar la caja. Cuento 11 condones. Sonrio de nuevo mientras lo guardo y salgo con ella montándome en el caballo, eso si con una sonrisa.


End file.
